


The Great Stapler Debacle of 2013

by NerdyWife24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWife24/pseuds/NerdyWife24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 2 Episode 2. (Pretty sure 2013 era if I'm wrong let me know) Just a one shot prompt. Felicity Stapler Angry Felicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Stapler Debacle of 2013

**Hey guys this is just a one-shot prompt. Let me know what you think.**

**I do not own Arrow or it's characters.**

The Great Stapler Debacle of 2013

Felicity made her way back from the copy machine with the documents she had sorted and made copies of for the meeting that afternoon and was setting them on her desk to staple them. Dig and Oliver where in the office discussing something, she was still pissed at Oliver that he made her his Executive Assistant. She had loved her office with her own personal touches, up here she couldn't listen to her music as loud as she wanted like she did downstairs. She was annoyed and stood up and went and made herself and Dig a cup of coffee and came back to the office area and walked over to Dig handed him a cup and gave Oliver the death stare and walked out taking a sip of her coffee.

"She's still pissed at you," Dig laughed.

"I know but honestly she can be as pissed at me as she wants but she needs to be up here."

Felicity sat back down and grabbed her stapler, no not her stapler the one Oliver got her. She knew she was going to need to go downstairs soon and get her trusty pink stapler. The one he had put on her desk was this black one that looked like something from 1990. But it would have to do for now, she grabbed the first stack of papers and placed the stapler on the edge pressing down and her it click. She removed it to see it didn't staple.

"What?" she said to the stapler opening it up to see if had staples in it, it did. So she tried to close it a few times and staples came out that were closed, so obviously it worked. She tried stapling the papers again and again, no staple on the paper. She held it away from the paper and clicked, it released more closed staples. "What the frack?" she said getting upset with the stapler. Now she was getting angry, she opened it and closed it again and fidgeted with the stapler trying to get it to staple.

Oliver sat at his desk looking behind Dig watching her mess with the stapler and smiled. This highly intelligent woman was arguing with a stapler.

"What are you smiling at?" Dig asked.

"Felicity's apparently arguing with a stapler," he said. Dig turned around and the two of them continued to watch her through the glass divider.

"Listen here stapler, if you don't do what I'm asking you to do I am going to throw you out the window. Which I can't because this place is sealed so people can't do that, but I will throw you away," she said to the stapler clicking it a few more times.

She put it against the paper and again it didn't staple, that's it after the last few days she was done. She took the stapler and slammed it against the side of the wood part of her until the stapler broke. She tossed it into the trash can and walked to the elevator as Oliver made his way to her. She put her finger up to stop him.

"Don't," she said leaving him with the words on the tip of his tongue. She climbed into the elevator and rode down to her old office and walked in. This was her second home for so many years and being ripped away from it to be Oliver's little secretary made her a little mad. She found a box in the hallway and started to pack her things, she heard a knock on the door and looked back, it was him.

"You okay?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and kept putting things in her box, the picture of her mom and her at the Grand Canyon when she graduated made her smile a little and remembered the day. She placed a few more of her things in the box and turned around and right into Oliver's chest. He reached over to take the box from her hand but she snatched it away from him and took off towards the elevator with him following behind her.

She hit the button with her nail and waited for it to show up, when it did she got in and so did Oliver, he didn't say a word until the door closed. The elevator began to ride up, he walked over hitting the elevator stop button, he took the box out of her hands and put it on the ground and then took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry you don't like your new job, but you have to understand I need you and Dig close to me. I want to keep you safe and you being 18 floors away from me doesn't make me happy. Promise me you will understand?"

"I'm trapped in an elevator with you. You basically took me out of my second home and said that your new office is my new home. I was happy in my bubble, I was happy being just an IT girl. Now I have to be your girl," she looked up at him "not like your girl girl God I'm going to stop in 3,2,1."

"Felicity you will always be my girl," he said releasing her hands and hitting the button to make the elevator continue to the office "just can we try and have a nice day?"

"We'll see about that, you're buying lunch forever from now on you know that right?"

"I think I can afford it," he said smugly bending down and picking up her box.

The elevator dinged and she walked out first and tripped, he grabbed her by the elbow saving her from hitting her face on the marble floor.

"Thank you," she said when he helped her back up.

"I'll always be here to protect you," he said.

"I know," she said grabbing the box from him and heading to her desk and he headed to his office where Dig was standing with his arms crossed staring at the two of them.

"What?" Oliver asked him.

"You guys good?"

"Yeah," Oliver said sitting back down in his chair looking at Felicity who was taking things out of the box. Dig and him continued their conversation and soon she was using her pink stapler to staple the paperwork for the meeting, he could hear some music coming from her computer and smiled.

"Lunch?" Dig asked.

"Yeah, every day forever. Big Belly Burger, the usual I think she'll be happy."

"You know the 2013 Stapler Debacle will always go down in history," Dig said laughing.

"Oh I know," Oliver said smiling.

"Don't ever let her find out, I'm pretty sure she could destroy us worse than any enemy we have seen before."

"Dig, she terrifies me," he said laughing.

All was right in the world, he was running his father's company, his girl was almost in the same room with him all the time and his body guard was truly his best friend. Life was good, he could see her chewing on a pen, it was red like the one she was chewing on the first time he walked into her office. He smiled knowing she was in serious thought and typing away at her computer. She looked over to him and smiled and went back to work. 'If she only knew how much she drives me crazy,' he thought to himself. He typed at his computer starting the news reports from the city, they were discussing the issues at Iron Heights prison and repair had begun on most of the city. 'I guess we have a lot of work to do," he thought.

-The End-


End file.
